The present invention relates generally to the field of adjustable partitions. In particular, the present invention addresses a portable wall partition that can be incrementally adjusted horizontally to a desired length, without being folded into an accordion or zig-zag configuration.
Adjustable, portable partitions are known. See, e.g. U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,009,930 and 6,068,041; and U.S. Patent Publication No. 2002/0117270, all of which are hereby incorporated by reference.
Such free standing wall units are used for dividing large areas into smaller private areas. This method is relatively inexpensive and it permits the formation of areas with a wide variety of shapes, but the free standing wall units present storage and handling problems and do not allow complete flexibility in the placement of the wall units.
In particular, there is a need for an adjustable portable wall partition that can be manufactured in standard lengths but which can be expanded incrementally horizontally to a desired length. For aesthetic and other reasons, the partition must expand in substantially a single vertical plane, so that it does not form an accordion or “zig-zag” pattern. There is a further need for such an adjustable wall partition with an end member for stability. For maximum flexibility, the end member may be pivotally attached to one of the sliding members. There is also a need for such an adjustable wall partition that can be wall-mounted at one end.